leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
1994 (production)
Events January * 2 January – airs * 9 January – airs * 10 January – airs. **UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 75 and 76 (end season 6), DS9 volumes 9 and 10 (end season 1). * 17 January – airs. * 30 January – airs * 31 January – airs. **UK VHS releases: Star Trek - The Three Beginnings. * Pocket TOS by A.C. Crispin is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TOS #68: Firestorm by L.A. Graf is published by Pocket Books. February * 6 February – airs * 7 February – airs. * 10 February – 17 February – Six days of filming on . * 13 February – airs * 14 February – airs. * 18 February – 28 February – Seven days of filming on . * 20 February – airs * 21 February – airs. * 27 February – airs * 28 February – airs. March * 2 March – 10 March – Seven days of filming on . * 7 March – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 77, DS9 volume 11. * 10 March – Revised final draft script for is submitted. * 11 March – 31 March – Fifteen days of filming on * 20 March – airs. * 21 March – airs. Scenes for are filmed at the Callaway Vineyard & Winery. * 27 March – airs. * 28 March – airs. * 29 March – Filming begins on . April * The scenes aboard the [[USS Enterprise (brig)|brig USS Enterprise]], portrayed by the Lady Washington, in were filmed for five days a few miles off Marina del Rey, Santa Monica, California. * 4 April – Mark Dempsey dies. UK VHS releases: TNG volume 78, DS9 volume 12. * 4 April – 5 April – Two days of filming on * 6 April – Wrap day on . * 15 April – Craig Denault dies. * 16 April – John McLiam dies. * 24 April – airs. * 25 April – airs. * 29 April – Bill Quinn dies. * Pocket TOS #69: The Patrian Transgression by Simon Hawke is published by Pocket Books. May * 1 May – airs * 2 May – ** airs. ** Sara Maria Forsberg is born. * 8 May – airs * 9 May – ** airs. ** UK VHS release: TNG volume 79. * 15 May – airs * 16 May – airs. * 22 May – airs * 23 May – ** The series finale of , , airs. The weekend prior, Jonathan Frakes hosts a viewer's choice marathon from the TNG Ten Forward set, as well as a special look at the series entitled Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation. ** UK VHS releases: TNG volume 80, DS9 volumes 13 and 14. * 27 May – Ethan Dampf is born. June * 1 June – Star Trek Creator: The Authorized Biography of Gene Roddenberry published in hardcover in the US. * 2 June – Franz Joseph dies. * 5 June – airs * 6 June – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 81, DS9 volume 15. * 9 June – Filming is completed on . * 12 June – The season finale of DS9 Season 2, , airs. * 12 June – Christopher Collins dies. * 27 June – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 82, DS9 volume 16. * Pocket TOS #70: Traitor Winds by L.A. Graf is published by Pocket Books. July *Production on DS9 Season 3 begins. *11 July – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 83, DS9 volume 17. *25 July – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 84, DS9 volume 18. August * 8 August – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 85, DS9 volume 19. * 19 August – Final draft script for is submitted. * 22 August – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 86, DS9 volume 20. * 30 August – Final draft script for is submitted. * Pocket TOS #71: Crossroad by Barbara Hambly is published by Pocket Books. September * 5 September – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 87, DS9 volume 21. * 6 September – Filming begins on , the pilot of . Genevieve Bujold is initially cast as Nicole Janeway, but leaves the set after only two days of filming, causing a scramble to recast the role. Kate Mulgrew, Rick Berman's original choice, is given the job. * 7 September – Gene Roddenberry's much reviled attorney, Leonard Maizlish, dies. * 10 September – Charles Drake dies. * 23 September – Robert Bloch dies. * 26 September – The first episode of DS9 Season 3, , airs * 26 September – UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 88 and 89 (end), DS9 volume 22. * 29 September – Final draft script of is submitted. * 30 September – First day of filming on . * late-September – Reshoots are filmed on Kirk's death for . October * 2 October – The set of the Cardassian War Room for was pre-lit on Paramount Stage 4. * 3 October – ** airs. ** Second day of filming on . * 4 October – Third day of filming on . * 5 October – Fourth day of filming on . * 6 October – Fifth day of filming on . * 7 October – Sixth day of filming on . * 10 October – ** airs. ** Seventh day of filming on . * 11 October – Eight and final day of filming on . * 14 October – Johnny Mandell dies. * 17 October – airs. * 23 October – Robert Lansing dies. * 24 October – airs. * 31 October – UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 23 (end season 2). airs. Ron Walters dies. November * 3 November – Dennis Ott dies. * 7 November – airs. * 14 November – ** Jake Dengel dies. ** Tom Villard dies. ** airs. * 17 November – Final draft script for is submitted. * 18 November – , directed by David Carson, premieres in US theaters. * 21 November – airs. * 28 November – airs. * Pocket Books publishes the novel Federation by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. December * 5 December – UK VHS releases: Star Trek: The Next Generation - Borg Box, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum, Special Collectors Edition. * 24 December – John Kingsbridge dies. * Pocket TOS #72: The Better Man by Howard Weinstein is published by Pocket Books. Unknown *UK VHS release: [[Star Trek films (UK VHS)#Special releases|Your Guide to Star Trek Generations]]. cs:1994 (produkce) fr:1994 productions it:Produzioni del 1994 nl:1994 producties pt:Produções de 1994